Mio Monogatari
by Aaron Jaeger
Summary: Mio Monogatari, or The Tale of Mio, is a story about Nishizono Mio's second summer as a high school student and probably her most meaningful summer in her life. NOTE: Written from Mio's POV. Alternate Reality: Midori exists as Mio's twin sister.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

><p>My name is Nishizono Mio.<p>

I'm in my second year of high school.

People say that junior year is the_ best_ year of our lives, that we will be having the time of our lives in junior year. Theoretically this statement is correct.

I read in the papers that some high schools in the country have authoritative third year students which hobbies are bullying the freshmen; forcing their false, tactless jurisdiction onto them. From what I read, they are like errand boys in those schools. If it wasn't for this fact, I think the first year should be the best year in general instead of junior year because we still had two years of high school for spare.

Being a third year is like the last moments of a _pupa_. In the life of an insect, the pupal stage follows the larval stage and precedes adulthood. In other words, it's the stage where the insects are prepared to the last stage of their life. It's the gate of adolescent.

They'll have us concentrate on studying and give us countless tryouts. It's only normal because a school will do their best to graduate their students. But the best part of senior year is not that. Being upgraded to the third year, the last year of high school, means that the students must prepare to be members of society. Though the teachers are there to help them with their future plans by giving suggestions, what they will become is still up to them. The teachers are only there to discuss and to be a reliable source of the outside world.

Therefore, third year is definitely not something to look forward to. Right?

This means the junior year is the best year for all high-school students after all. We still got a year to plan our life after graduation and there won't be anyone to govern us.

However, I think what makes it the better year is not because it's the second year or how we still got a year ahead. The reason is… Or rather, the reason_s are_…

"What are you spacing out for, Mio?"

"Nothing."

"Ah, is that so? You look as if you're thinking something deep though. What is it?"

This boy is Naoe Riki, my classmate. It's been our daily activity to spend some time together under this tree at the school park since _that time_. Originally, I came here everyday to be alone, enjoying every seconds far from the crowd of students. I like being alone, until one day, this boy comes to pick a ball that fled from the baseball ground. After that event, I joined the amateur baseball team Little Busters. I got closer with the members and become best friends.

"It was nothing special. It was just come to me that next month will be our second summer in high school already."

"That's right," he responded with a soft smile that resemble a smile of a girl, making her, I mean him looks cute.

"I'm grateful for everything I have now. Compared to last year, my life is much more complete. I have many friends who welcome me as the girl I am."

"Not only that, I'm also closer to Midori."

Our eyes were connected as I spoke,

"It's all thanks to you, Riki-kun."

"Haha, I didn't do anything though. You don't need to thank me!"

"But…"

"It's fine!" he replied modestly despite all the hardship he had done to me for the past year.

"Mio, time flies really fast so you better think ahead! You shouldn't dwell in the past or you'll be left behind!"

Riki-kun's remark has stimulated my lips to form a smile. It was simple, yet encouraging. Riki-kun's always been like that. It's also this character of his that had helped me in the past.

He's a very nice guy, and I'm glad he's my friend.

"It's time for practice," he stood up and offered his hand to me. "Let's go, Mio!"

Think ahead… being visionary. It's important to look ahead after all. Looking too far ahead is not recommended though. Making your life plans is good, but what's more important is to make it count. With that idea, I think I should prioritise what will come in near future after all. Thus, I asked myself.

'What should I do for the rest of my junior year?'

Hmm, junior year will still be going on for around 11 months; I think I might think too far ahead. What about...

'What am I going to do this summer?'


	2. I Have a Rather Wild Imagination

A/n: **Please review/comment '**bout the fic after you finish reading reading. I haven't decided whether I should continue this fic or not... I mean, writing from Mio's thoughts are really really difficult for me. Just look, I'm the only one who write from her perspective here haha. I feel like I'm not smart enough to imitate it. So your view as reader will be plenty helpful. Feel free to tell me what I'm lack of, or what I should preserve. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: "I Have a Rather Wild Imagination"<strong>

* * *

><p>If we are talking about a happy high school life, then it's always about friendship and love. It was a mainstream idea, but I think it's true. It's not as if I totally agree with the idea from reading those teen magazines or books about school-life, but because I have witnesse— experienced it myself.<p>

Friendship.

When I was freshman, I didn't have many friends. The only person I know is my sister, the school idol. It's not like I'm bad at socializing, Conversing with someone is fun, especially when we're talking in the same wave. For example, I enjoy chatting with the sharp-witted Kurugaya-san who has an interesting complex mind. By _complex, _I mean like how we use the word in the term _sister-complex. _Haha.

Well, her mind is actually a _complex_, _tricky_.

The reason I didn't make any friends was just because I spent most of the time by myself instead of doing it with a group of people or even with _one _person. My sister who was in different class was popular, so we barely met. Classmates are just classmates, nothing more. If it were not for the matter of school tasks or studies, no one would really approach me.

Without any school activities, all I did during my first year are reading and studying. People would call it boring, but I enjoyed it quite thoroughly.

However, that joy can't even level with this_ happiness_ of watching your friends vigorously playing baseball from the sideline. We're just an amateur baseball team, which the members are mostly girls. We don't have any fixed opponents, but we trains everyday. Not even the scorching afternoon sun or cloudy dark sky stops us from training.

Thanks to our eccentric captain, Kyousuke-san, we also had done not only baseball, but also other interesting things together.

I learnt a lot of new things after joining the Little Busters, technically as their manager and socially as a member— no, friend.

As I said before, compared to the first year of my high school life, I feel much complete thanks to them. In conclusion, I agree that friendship is one thing to keep if you want to have a better high school life.

What about romance?

Though my information regarding this concern is quite vast by virtue of reading so many romance books, they weren't enough to fully understand it. I need more data because I haven't experienced it yet.

Well, observed them, I have.

How couldn't I? _They_ are always so intimate to each other whenever they have they are together. It won't be a wrong move if people make many One True Pairings (OTPs) out of them. Well, I at least can understand who likes who (in romantic way). Call me naïve, but any normal people who watched them will have the same idea. For example, that honest sincere cute Noumi-san.

She's exceptionally caring to everyone, but she always gives 110% care towards Inohara-san. That muscular boy was very clueless about her affection though. He's more into Riki-kun. Well, I prefer that way, actually. Noumi-san is too good for him.

Inohara x Riki is good, but my favorite is...

**KYOUSUKE X RIKI FTW!**

Gee, I wet my palm just from thinking about them.

Together with Rin-san, Inohara-san and Miyazawa-san, they're best friends since childhood, but the two is the closest to each other. And Kyousuke-san, who has _a secret admirer_ in the group_, _tends to act passionate towards him.

They look sooooo cute together!

And Riki-kun looks like a girl, so they look like a straight couple! The best couple is if one of the guys is a _bishounen_ [1] and the other is fairly handsome. They are the perfect sample!

"Mio-chin, you alright? Your face is beet red."

Eh? They are here…

"Your nose is bleeding desu!"

"Ah, this?"

"Fuee! Mio-chaaan!"

"Actually, I'm fine. No worries."

It suddenly becomes quite troublesome. I shouldn't imagine anything about that couple in public ever again. If it's already like this, I feel like it would be harsh to them if I reject their kindness. It won't hurt to play along. I can just explain later.

Rin-san gently pushed my back forward to make me lean that way.

I'm helpless, powerless, while my ears keep hearing them making ruckus to their unnecessary aid. Well, in Rin-san's case, she only pinches my nose.

"Do you feel nausea?"

"You have to breath to your mouth, Mio-chan!"

Ah, this will take long if I don't stop acting.

"Guys, I'm okay. I am not a 3 years old girl, so I know how to tend my own nosebleed properly," I explained as I blew my cover. "But thank you for your concern. I appreciate it."

Almost at the same time, they gave a sigh of relief and followed by smiles.

"Is Mio alright?"

Kyousuke-san shouted from the batter box.

"She's fine~!" Kamikita-san replied.

**"Great! Then we'll continue our practice!"**

"Actually, it's break time, Kyousuke-san," I reacted.

**"Oooh! Is that so? Then let's take a break guuuys!"**

Actually, there's no reason for him to shout. We can hear him just fine. I can only think he's doing it for fun.

**"YEAAAAY! BREAK TIIIME! NOW, I'LL TRAIN MY UPPER BICEPS!"** Now Inohara-san also shouted something nonsense. Why would he train in a break time? He's should've stopped to take a breather. Just how determined is he?

**"LITTLE BUSTERS IS REALLY COOOL!"**

Ah, there's another one. I still can't believe that Miyazawa-san can be this _open_. He always looked as if he's the serious type of a guy because he didn't talk much. Well, at least that's his first impression to me. The more we get closer, that first impression gets further and further because he does ridiculous things alongside Inohara-san and Kyousuke-san (sometimes on his own).

"Haha. It's finally break time…"

It was Riki-kun. And he doesn't scream like the other boys.

Among the boys, Riki-kun is the most docile and they will do anything for him. If I were to make an analogy of them, then it'll be like the main characters of legendary Chinese novel 'Journey to The West'. Riki is Sanzo the saint, Kyousuke-san is Son Goku the monkey king, Inohara-san is Cho Hakkai the pig-faced disciple, and Miyazawa-san is Sha Gojo the monk.

They resemble each other so much, don't they? It's scary to think how similar they are. The disciples pay huge respect towards the saint even though they are naughty in their own way. It's just the same as my friends over there.

I remember when Kyousuke-san lit a firework as background setting when we played the power rangers. This ignorance character of his, really bordered to that of Son Goku's. Inohara-san's bulk body and his tremendous appetite are also akin to Cho Hakkai's while Miyazawa-san and Sha Gojo are both skillful with their respective weapons.

"Guys, break's over!"

Son Goku— I mean, Kyousuke-san's voice brought me back from heaven to earth.

It appears that the members already drank the juice I brought, except Inohara-san who stays on the ground to train his muscles.

"Inohara-san, you shouldn't push yourself. Take a short break and drink this lemon."

"99… 100… 101….!"

… That was amazing number. He reached it in such short time too.

"Nishizono-san, _ano…._"

"What is it Noumi-san?"

"If you don't mind, let me give the juice to him!"

_Ara_. I was spot on? She takes extra care of him after all~

"Sure…"

"Wafuu~ Thank you, Nishizono-san!"

She took the remaining lemon and ran carefully to Inohara-san (I think I saw Kurugaya-san watching every step of hers with fiery eyes). He immediately gulped it down the moment she handed the glass.

"Aah~ _thanks _Kukko!"

"_You arr welkomm_, Inohara-san! And just like Nishizono-san said, please don't push yourself!"

"Whaat? This is nothing! Don't worry! I'm strong!"

Romance, right? This should have gone more smoothly had Inohara-san not such a clueless dude.

…

I wonder when the same level of romance comes to me.

Falling in love…

I don't want to rush it. Sooner or later, it will come to me.

In a book I read just now, the author said that every human souls are originally born in partners and although they live far away from each other, destiny will unite them eventually. No matter how far they are separated.

So poetic.

And romantic.

If this is true, then all I have to do is wait. Ultimately, because I'm the girl.

"Miooo~"

Suddenly, someone called my name. The voice wasn't from the group and it sounds like my own.

"Heeeey, Mioooo~"

Ah. Of course it is hers.

"Midori?"

Midori only comes when there's something urgent. What does she have in store today?

* * *

><p>[1] bishounen: Beautiful boy. The Boy's appearance looks like a girl.<p> 


	3. I Have An Amazing Sister

A/N: Thank you for your kind reviews, Senpai! Well, the RikiKyou is... I can only answer it as the story goes.

Here comes chapter 2!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: "I Have An Amazing Sister"<p>

* * *

><p>"Mio~"<p>

"Midori," I turned at my sister who's calling my name over the slope behind me.

"Could you go up here for a minute?" she requested.

I sneered at the captain and he replied with slight nod. Given his permission to leave, I went to the stairs to answer Midori's call. As I stepped up, a question emerged in my mind. What business does Midori have with me?

Well, it doesn't really matter; it's just that she'd only come all the way here if there were something important.

The last time she did so was when she left her P.E. uniform at home. She just realized it just before she got changed, so she had to borrow them from me.

The other time when she came here was when she needed a hand in doing her student council tasks.

What does she have today?

"_Ne, ne, _Mio. Could you lend me your hand again? The secretary had to leave early due-to _something personal_."

I knew it. It's always something important or urgent. But really, that secretary. For a personal matter, she had to leave the tasks to Midori the vice-president. How unprofessional.

Only a few from my year and below are really interested in joining the student council. I don't know why, but that's what going on.

And if one of the very little team is unprofessional, then I guess our student council is not that competent. Midori is a hard-worker though. I guess she can change the things around when she becomes the president.

"… What about the treasurer?"

"She has her own job and our paper works are piling… hehe…"

I see. So they would rather to trouble someone from outside the council instead of splitting work with a fellow member.

If it's like this, I can't say no, right?

"Well I have to watch them practice first, so I can only come afterwards."

"Eeeh? Can't you skip?"

"I can't."

"_Mou…" _she grunted as I rejected the idea of skipping a Little Busters practice._ "_Okay then… I'll see you later, Mio."

"Yes."

I feel bad for her. Maybe I should skip today's practice after all.

… But…

"I can't go through the day without seeing their smiles."

…

* * *

><p>We're ending our second session. I can say that they get better and better. Well, Riki's form is quite left behind though. The difference of his developments, compared to others', is a bit far.<p>

Nonetheless he also has some better abilities than the girls. He's definitely better than Kamikita-san who was once a candidate to be the manager.

Kurugaya-san is unbeatable. Nevermind Riki, she's better than the muscular Inohara-san and Miyazawa-san who's the best fighter in our school's kendo club. She's just too OP (Overpowered). I can't find her weaknesses except for her unusal interest toward Noumi-san.

Kyousuke-san was the only one who seems able to keep up with her. Ah, speak of the devil.

"So, what was it with Midori?" Kyousuke-san inquired. From the way he asked, it looks like he also understands Midori's tendency to only visit us when there's somehting important.

He's sharp.

"She asked me to help her out after this."

"I see. You wanna skip the third session?"

"No need to. I already said I wouldn't skip practice."

He smiled. "Thank you, Mio. I really appreciate it."

The curve on his lips broke into a grin after I returned his rare gentle smile.

The atmosphere was changed as I heard a humming coming on our direction. It was Kamikita-san. She walked at us and crouched to get something under the other edge of wooden bench I'm sitting on. It was her snacks.

"Fuee~… it's not enough… should I save up for the last break? Or should I go to the convenient store again?" she mumbled to herself and it seemed to have tickled Kyousuke-san who heard her pretty clearly.

"The convenient store is too far. You'll end up not joining our last session."

"You're right… I guess I will just go with these…" she stared at the inside of the plastic bag, "I ate too much on our first break…"

I can't help but to sneer it myself too.

"Kamikita-san. That's a **LOT** of snacks. It still will be enough to share it with everyone here," I commented.

"But I'm kinda hungry, you know…"

Despite having eaten too much snacks on the first break?

"Komari, we still have our last session after this. I don't think you should eat that much."

"I agree with Kyousuke-san. If you're running with a full stomach, you might throw up."

Though she did not on the second session.

"Fuee~ can't help it, huh?"

"Bear with it for a little while. The last session is shorter, so don't worry about being a little hungry."

"Fuee! If that's the case, then okaaaay~!"

She was intended to leave with the bag of snacks merrily, heading for the tree where everyone is waiting.

But tripped into her own foot when she turned around.

"I'm alriiiiiight!~"

I think I might've heard her saying 'it hurts…'

Looking at her pitiful state had made me close my notebook and stood from the bench to help her picking up the snacks that are scattered on the ground.

"You really tripped a lot, Komari."

Alongside me, was Kyousuke-san.

"Hey, your knee is bleeding!"

"It's just a scratch~"

"Mio, you have a first-aid kit, right?"

I nodded before leaving the two for the first-aid kit that I put under the bench. A first-aid kit is a must have for a sport team and it's also one of the manager's duty to tend the wounded.

… From this distance and angle, it's easy to see her nervous red face. Well it's normal to blush, when you're alone with the person you secretly admired even for a moment. And it's Kamikita-san of all people.

The possibility of them being canon is high, but I'm still rooting for Riki x Kyou.

"Ouch! It stings a bit… but I'm fine!" she said as I take care of her wound. I can see her tears coming out from her eyes.

After that, I walked with her and Kyousuke-san to the tree.

…

* * *

><p>"Excuse me..."<p>

"Ah, Mio! You're finally here!"

The practice has ended. Like Kyousuke-san had said earlier, the last session ended faster than usual. I think he might put Midori's request into consideration and cut off 20 minutes of our usual practice time for me. That's what I thought.

Or maybe, because Kamikita-san was injured.

He's a good leader after all. Always taking a good care of us.

"So, what can I help you Midori?"

Without answering my question, she put a pile of papers on the table. "These."

"Such volume…"

"Well, because our school is gonna hold a culture festival."

"Eh? This is the first time, right?"

"It was my idea."

"You're amazing, Midori…"

The very first culture festival in our school comes from my little sister's head. I am proud of her.

A culture festival is meant to display our school's artistic achievements. There will be a lot of people coming to see how the life on our school like.

This could be something to look forward to.

"So when is the event?" I asked.

"… Next week..."


	4. I Think Very Fast

Thank you for reading and reviewing chapter 2, Senpais and Guest! It boosted my spirit to write!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: "I Think Very Fast"<p>

* * *

><p>After that day, I became an unofficial member of student council. Well, <em>unofficial<em> because Midori— they keep asking for me, an outsider, to help them with the paperworks. It's almost as if there are no other students who would help them, which is sad.

This happens because the school didn't have a special committee to prepare this huge event. Had that been the case, Midori would not have asked for my help everyday and she wouldn't work that hard.

I heard an attempt had been made by the student council to form the committee for the festival, but they had to stop in the middle because the chosen students didn't even bother to come. The council finally decided to just keep working without disputing them.

It looks like we can't count on the students here alone.

The school could've, like, giving detention to those members who skip committee meetings, or suspend those who just silently walk away from their responsibility. But they didn't.

Only a few volunteered, though half-heartedly. _They_ just want the result without dirtying their hands with the process.

To think that I had gone to such school everyday.

If it was not for the Little Busters, I might not have any bit of eagerness to come here every morning.

Well, that's already in the past. It's more important to look ahead.

"Mio, you ready? Let's go let's go~"

"Yes. Did I make you wait?"

I asked despite I already know that she waited outside the house.

"Only for few seconds."

I thought she was supposed to deny the fact that she's waiting. If I were someone else—not her twin sister, her retort would've been counted as rude.

I do feel bad for making her wait. It's a big day for her; she can't be late no matter what. In spite of having a 50 minutes spare before the event starts, she still urged me to eat my breakfast faster. It took only 5 minutes from my house to the train station on foot and 10 minutes to reach the school. In other words, even though something went wrong, we still have 35 minutes.

There's no reason to be in a hurry. Even it's her. Especially her.

"Just sleep."

I advised Midori who's been trying to force herself awake by rubbing her eyes since we sit on the train's seat.

"It's only 10 minutes. Sleeping will only make me more tired, Nee-chan."

She has a point.

"I see."

"Geez, I already drank a cup of coffee after breakfast but I'm still sleepy! This is frustrating!" she confessed. "What should I do if I fainted when I'm telling the festival's objectives to the student council later?"

"I doubt that will happen," I answered quickly. "Though you might pass out afterwards."

"I have the solution though."

"What?"

The moment she stared at me— my face, I instantly understand what she's about to tell me.

"""You'll substitute me."""

"_Sugoi! _Did you read my mind, Mio?!"

"I can tell just by looking at your action," I reacted. "I'm sorry, but I have to decline. I don't know what your objectives are and I'm helping my class."

"Ah! Right…" she sighed. "Your class is doing the maid café huh? You guys read too much high school-life manga…"

Actually the idea of holding a maid café came from Kyousuke-san.

* * *

><p>When we arrived, the school is already crowded. It seems the students are looking forward to this too despite not helping with the process at all.<p>

They need to thank Midori properly later.

The decorations are already put yesterday. It does make our school look merrier. Our class gave the most simple look, but still feel classy.

"Mio-chan, here's your dress!~"

Kamikita-san, who's already dressed in a maid dress handed me the same uniform.

"Thank you, Kamikita-san."

"You're welcome~"

It looked good on Kamikita-san. Well, she does like this kind of clothes, so it's not really weird to see her wearing one. I, on the other hand, never wear such cute-looking outfit. I wonder how I look like.

"Wafu~ _welcome, Master-nyan_!"

2 seats away from us were Noumi-san and Kurugaya-san, who are also had put their dress on.

"No, not good enough. The '-nyan' part is fine, but you should do it like this," Kurugaya-san leaned forward and squeezed her humongous breasts. "_Welcome, dear master! Enjoy your stay-nyan!"_

"You've got to make a valley with your cleavage!"

"L-Like this?"

She's having fun teasing her, no?

"Oha~ Mio-chin, Komari-chin!"

A black-haired pale girl suddenly popped into our class.

"Fue?"

"… Who are you?"

"That's terrible! It's me, your only Haru-chin!"

Ah, right. She's not from our class. Unlike us, her class' theme is a ghost house. Seems like she's playing the sadako.

Well she's…

"What is it? Mio-chin?"

"You are not scary at all."

"Uaaaah? I put so much effort in this make up you know!"

I don't like ghosts; they are scary. But Saigusa here might prove that there is a non-scary ghost out there. If they exist.

"Don't worry, Haru-chan. What makes people scared of ghost are the circumstances!"

I nodded as I agree with Kamikita-san.

"Ah. I gotta go to the toilet and get changed."

"Okay~ Mio-chan!"

"Say, where's Rin-chin?"

"She was—"

I already walk outside the classroom before Kamikita-san completed her answer.

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming."<p>

I bid another guest a farewell.

"Yes."

The festival started roughly 2 hours ago and the visitors keep increasing. Our class is one of the most popular place in the whole school. One guests after another comes pretty quick but they really took their time here.

Ah, here comes another. I gently put on the pose that Kurugaya-san taught before.

_"Welcome, dear master."_

"…"

The guest who has just walked in was a scarlet-haired boy, wearing our school's uniform. From the color of his tie, I can tell that he's a third year.

His appearance perfectly matches the description of a "young and charismatic warrior" in the archaic fashion. In other words, he has the same aura as Miyazawa-san. He is quite tall too. Maybe he's 180 cm of height.

It's weird how this is the first time I've seen him despite going to the same school.

"Are you by yourself, Master?"

"Yes."

He replied in a gentle, manly voice.

"OK. Please follow me."

_"Hey, hey. Isn't that… "  
><em>_"He's so handsome!~"  
><em>_"Nishizono—san is so lucky!"_

I think I'm hearing my classmates whispering behind me.

I handed him the menu after he sits comfortably.

"Any recommendation, Maid-san?"

Hm… this is the first time a master asks for my recommendation. Let's see.

"Would you like a sweet beverage or..."

"—I don't like sweets."

… That's rather rude…

"Then I'll recommend you this one, Master."

"OK. I'll have that one."

He handed me the menu.

"Please wait," I said, taking the menu from him and headed to the _kitchen_.

The kitchen is pretty cramped. I don't know why, but my non-LB classmates are waiting there. What are they doing here?

_"Ne, ne. Nishizono-san. Would you swap with me?"_

"Huh, why?"

_"'why'? You don't know whom you're serving?"_

"… I don't…"

_"Well, he doesn't come out often…"_

"Anyways. I won't swap with you. It's against our rule. After all, it's rude. The master might be angry with me for not coming back."

_"You're right….."_

"_Huh, you're so lucky~_"

"Now, if you excuse me."

I don't know why I'm not interested to ask who my master is. I know he stands out compared to other male students, but it just doesn't piqué my interest.

"Here you go, Master~"

"…"

He just stared at me with his sapphire eye. I wonder if there's something on my face.

"You are funny."

"Eh?"

"Hahaha!" he laughed.

I thought he's also the cool type like Miyazawa-san, but from the way he laugh, I think he's more light-hearted.

"I'm sorry. It's just… your voice doesn't match your words. You didn't make it cute enough like that girl," he pointed at Noumi-san who's doing her best to serve a guest.

"There's nothing wrong with your line, but your tone and expression are dead. That's why it's funny."

That's rude! But he's a guest. I can't fight back!

"I'm sorry, Master… I'll do better next time."

"No don't change that," he replied with a smile. "It's refreshing. You're like… _a cool beauty._"

"Cool beau…"

Did he just… flirt me?

"Now, will you just stand there or do _that?_"

He pointed at Kurugaya-san who's teasing Riki. Wait, Riki is supposed to be our worker too. Why is he making order? And that Kurugaya-san had just poured the sugar and milk to the cup from Riki's back! Intentionally pushing her breasts against Riki's head!

This boy wants me to do _that!? _He's just teasing me, right?

"I'm sorry. Her technique is her original. I cannot do that."

More like, _unqualified _to do that.

"I see. Unlucky, huh?" he scratched the back of his head. "Then do me your original move."

The_ Original move _thingwas something I brought up just now. What should I do? OK. Calm down, Nishizono Mio.

Just do one of those tricks you had seen in movies or books.

I put my hands together, forming a heart shape, and then…

"With this magic I will make your drink taste better."

_"Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua…"_

"That's some intense spell…" he _tsukkomied. _

"Ha!" I finished the chant. "Now, please enjoy your drink, Master," I blinked.

"Pfft… Still preserving your cool expression while chanting that spell. You're the best."

I feel like I'm being teased here. But as long as he's happy, I don't mind.

"It's good! You made this?"

I nodded.

"I'd love to drink this every morning…"

"I'm afraid I can't. I'm not your personal maid."

"Right…" he put the cup back on the table. "Would you like to?"

"No."

"Th—that's rather quick. You don't even think about it."

"I think very fast," I reacted.

He grinned, "You're an interesting one. Had you given me the same service as your comrades, I might left without drinking your coffee."

After that, he stood up and said, "I'd like to meet you again sometime."

Then he finally left.

… He'd like to meet me again. Well, I can only say…

"Please come again."

* * *

><p>AN: Heyllo!

I finally introduce my OC. His name is Shiba Toshizo. He looks like Masaki Ichijou from _Mahouka Kouko No Rettousei, _but his character is not as serious. We'll get more about his details and roles later as the story goes.

Thanks for reading!


	5. I Got Fired Up and then Bumped Into Him

A/n: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the delay!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: I Got Fired Up and Accidentally Broke Something Dear to Me In The Process<p>

* * *

><p>Since I was a kid, people (almost) always mistook me as my twin little sister, Midori, who was born only few minutes later after my first cry in this world. And of course she also went through the same treatment. It was because we look alike so much: our blue hair, facial features, eye color, heights, voice, and down to the BWH size (though Midori's <em>B<em> are slightly bigger). Let alone strangers, or even our parents, we twins agree that if we stood facing each other and do nothing, it'll be like looking at a glassless mirror. Yes, I am almost like a carbon copy of her, and her of me. One day – during our middle school years, we decided to change our look. So I went and picked a red hairband in a shop down town, after I paid for the accessory, the cashier looked dumbfounded. 'Why do you buy over the same hairband twice?' she asked, after the transaction was done. It was almost like she cheated me. She could've said so before the deal because they won't let me return the hairband! Shocked was Midori when I got home, though she didn't mind us wearing the same ornaments.

Outside from the hairband, there are only few parameters to tell us from one and another, for example, our traits, behavior, and reputation.

Midori, as a student council officer, is more popular than the silent plain me I guess. Our traits, well, it is pretty contrast to each other. She's bright and extrovert while I look gloomy and don't talk much with people. It's not like I hate talking, I just love reading a lot and I do that more than I talk to people. I enjoy turning every word that comes to my sight into imagination in my head, but not only that. Whenever I'm reading, I'm always at a silent place; that's probably why I won't be as famous as my other half, they don't get to see me as often as her; even though I'm a member of the well-known Little Busters. Well, it's not like I _loathe_ crowded place, I just appreciate every moment of silence in this world that never stops talking.

Then we arrive at the next point, aura. Like I said, she's bright; everyone loves being around her; even with the same face and small body like mine, she is able to radiate such an alluring atmosphere that it would not be surprising if any male students misunderstood her intentions. She's always full spirited and confident in front of people; our voices sound alike, but the way she used hers along with her ever-gleaming smile when she talks has made her friends feel at ease whenever they are with her. On the other hand, I only speak on the level people could perceive the sound of my voice. I think I might've never pay attention to my speaking tones, so I seem more of a deadpan compared to Midori or my friends.

Of all nature that a human can possess, Midori has those that give off a perfect figure impression – really, to have such incredible twin sister makes me really proud and delighted. Though in this world, the definition of a true _perfect _human is non-existent since we humans must have weaknesses, which the better humans with better wits always make sure to conceal them.

If you meet someone like that, you'll get to feel that it's kind of frightening to be around him or in this case, her.

"I haven't told you about this, but congratulations for successfully holding the first school cultural festival yesterday."

"_Ara_, thank you~" she giggled.

Though, I'd like to point out that there are some troublesome neighboring students who peeked on Noumi-san and me when we got change in the girl's bathroom. They used the crowd as a good chance to slip and hid in the girl's bathroom. Good thing Inohara-san and Miyazawa-san, who happens to be changing their butler uniform in the boy's side next to the girl's, heard Noumi-san's scream and came to our aid.

It must have been hurt to be hit by a _shinai. _I also heard one of those guy's jaw cracked when it met Inohara-san's knuckle.

… I pity those criminals now. But what's more exciting was the fact that Miyazawa-san… and Inohara-san, changing their clothes together in one room. Hm!

By the way, it seems that Midori knew about this, but she chose not to talk about this problem or other issues in the not-so-successful festival.

"Mio, are you free today?"

"After practice, yes." Answered I. Midori's face was sulked as result to my reaction.

"Huuh… you're still doing that?"

"Yes, I'm still doing _that_, with _those _guys." I'm pretty sure Midori just now given me a stern look. I get that she is not fond of us, Little Busters, who keeps causing problems for the student council or the disciplinary committee, but isn't it too much to put a disgusted face? "What can I help you this time around?"

She seems realize that I doesn't like her making that expression at all, so she puts her smile back. "Nothing. I just want to chat in this boring trip to school."

"I see."

"_Ne, _Mio. When will you be finished with the Little Busters?"

I sneered at her, "despite you understand that I don't quite like the way you talk about us, you keep bringing up this topic over and over. You know well that it will be an unproductive chat if we talk about this again."

"… uwah. You don't need to be angry, Mio. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Just so you know, Midori." I stopped my feet, then glare at her. "I won't leave the Little Busters. We will always be together. You don't have any authority to stop us. Because we are not bound to the school, we are bonded to each other."

"Haa… I understand, I understand…"

* * *

><p>We finally arrived at the courtyard. It's already seven o'clock so it's understandable if we get to see many students. Some of them greeted us, as usual. And when we are at the lockers, suddenly, a gentleman's voice that I know pretty well came from behind. We stopped and half-turned to see him.<p>

"Hello, good morning, you two."

"Miyazawa-san. Good morning."

"Good morning, Miyazawa-san! How are you? How's your morning practice?"

"I'm good, and the practice also went well," he answered, with a soft smile. "How about you Midori? You still look pretty worn out after yesterday's event. You should've taken a break from school."

I looked at my twin's face, and yes, Miyazawa-san is right. "Now that you mentioned it. You do look a bit pale."

"Right?"

Midori giggled, "ahaha. I appreciate your concerns, but I'm fine! –Ah, I've got to go to the office to see the reports from my staffs! See you later Mio, Miyazawa-san!"

Tap-tap-tap, she goes on the opposite direction from our destination after she had changed into her indoor shoes. She said 'see you later', even though she rarely meets Miyazawa-san in a day. It's just another friendly traits from Midori.

"You have one formidable twin sister, Mio."

I nodded, "I hope she will not push herself too much though."

"Indeed," he agreed. "Well, let's go to class."

He then walked along us. Well, he and I are in the same class so it's only normal to walk together. Or is it, really? Because I don't know why, but I'm feeling evil aura behind me and pretty sure I heard a girl's cry as well behind that locker. Does it mean that it is not normal after all, even though we hang out so often?

Ah, Miyazawa-san stopped walking. Maybe he also realized the same thing, huh? But he looks so serious – to describe it, his usual face is serious, but it's super serious now. What are reflected on those downbeat eyes? Out of curiosity, I turned my gaze from Miyazawa-san's eyes toward the direction of his sight only to find nothing but some students walking to their classes.

"Miyazawa-san? What's wrong?"

"Ah." he startled. "I'm sorry. It was nothing to worry about."

"Hmm... alright."

"I have something to do. See you later," he walked past me.

"_Something, _huh… But you said there was nothing to worry about."

I knew he heard me, but goes on walking instead of replying. I watched his back until he vanished to the stairs. Well, if that's the case, at least we should've gone up until the stairs, right?

"Hm?"

Following after him, almost immediately, was the cool guy who flirted me yesterday. He looked so in hurry. Could he be, chasing Miyazawa-san after all? _AH! COULD IT BE! _

My _fujoshi_[1] instict is tickling. Should I follow them after all?

"Mio, what are you doing, standing over there?"

"Naoe-san… Inohara-san…"

"Come on, Nishizono! Let's go to class together! Hehe~" Inohara-san invited.

"Silence, dog vomit."

"UEEEEH!? W—why do you suddenly bring that up again!?"

"Ahaha…"

I still cannot figure out why I automatically replied Inohara-san's kind invitation with that answer instead of a yes or no, but we went together to the class anyways. And when we arrived, Miyazawa-san is still not on his seat…

I wonder how _far_ they have gone… Ugh! I can't take this anymore! I'm going to look for them!

"Mio-chan, where are you going? You've just put your bag and go out again…" Kamikita-san, who's chatting with Rin-san and Noumi-san asked.

"To _paradise _[1]_._"

"Fuee?! I want to see paradise too!"

"Me too desu!"

"No, it's too soon for you two. See you later, Kamikita-san, Noumi-san," I slid the door close behind my back. "Camera, check. Okay, now… where are you guys doing _it_?"

_It has got to be the toilet, right!?_

So I paced my feet toward that place.

*BUMP!* just when I was about to pass an intersection of the stairs, someone suddenly appeared and I could not stop my legs. It's like I had just run towards a wall!

"I'm sorry, you alri— Oh, if it isn't the cool beauty."

"You…" it's _that guy!_

"Are you okay?" he offered his hand to help me back on my feet. "You hit me pretty hard there. Why are you such in a hurry?"

"… I, uh…" Now that I looked at him from below, he looks like a giant, a TITAN. He's very tall, maybe around 180 centimetres of height and have a body built like that of Miyazawa-san's.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself yesterday, haven't I?" without letting go of my small hand, he continued as he pulled my little body, "I'm Shiba Toshizo. Nice to meet you…"

"""Nishizono Mio""" "Eh?" we muttered my name at the same time. It was very embarassing to hear, actually.

"You know of my name…"

"Of course I know your name. Everyone would know your name. You are pretty famous, Nishizono Mio."

"Eh, really?"

"Yes. I mean, who in the world doesn't know the Little Busters? Haha."

Aah, so that's the case. He knows me from the Little Busters.

"That said… what are you going to take with your camera?"

That startled me. The camera is in my uniform blazer's pocket… how could he know that? Even though it does make a bulge, it could be my wallet or anything else, but he could guess it right!

"This is…"

"Well the reason is not important!" he smiled. "How about I treat you for today's lunch as an apology?"

"Apology?" I asked, dumbfounded by his remarks.

"Yeah, I think you broke that camera when you bumped into me."

I quickly grabbed the camera that is in my pocket. "You are right…"

"Well, what do you say?"

"No thanks. It was my fault. I shouldn't run at the corridor, and moreover…" I gaped. "A lunch money won't be enough to repair a camera."

"... I see… well that's a problem..." Shiba Toshizo-san scratched his dark-red hair a bit, "It's half my fault for not paying attention. So what about this? I will pay for the repair fee."

That's not a bad offer, and it is true that he is also at fault.

"… okay. If you insist."

"Good! Then it settled!" he smiled confidently. "Tomorrow evening, meet me at the ga-"

"OOORRAA!" -suddenly, a voice echoed like a thunder, followed by a thrust of Kendo shinai right at Shiba-san's face. Good for him it only hits the wall.

"My, my. Miyazawa. What will you do if that hit this lady instead?"

"Miyazawa-san?"

His eyes look as if he's very angry for some reason. It's the same look he wore before he separated himself from me.

"What business do you have with her?" asked the silver-haired man.

"What business do _you_ have with me?" Shiba-san questioned back.

"Answer me, dammit!"

"Or what?" he daggered a glance.

... hmm. Isn't this pretty dangerous? I am clearly at fault here.

"Miyazawa-san, forgive me. We are just bumped into each other. There's no special meaning behind it. It was an accident," I bowed as I apologise. "I wish you two happiness."

"""Haa?"""

Then I walked away from them.

This is for the best, right?

* * *

><p>continued in next chapter<p>

* * *

><p>Author's note: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!<p> 


End file.
